User blog:Logo12/New World: ExplodingBanana's Path
If you're wondering what is this blog post, it's because I've decided to make a separate blog post for each player who has really started (got to Chapter 1) in New World. Anyway, here's Banana's path. ExpldoingBanana, if you want to continue playing, please comment in this blog post instead of the main post. __TOC__ Player ProfileEdit 'ExplodingBanana'Edit *Level: 1, Class:None *EXP: 0/100 *Metyen: 0 *Atk: 17 (5 + 10 + 10% boost) *Spd: 15 (5 + 10) *Def: 0 *HP: 15/15 *MP: 15/15 *Crit. Chance: 10% *Equipments: **Armor: None **Helmet: None **Shoes: Swift Sandals (+10 Spd **Amulet: None **Ring/Gloves: None **Left Hand: Kitchen Knife (+10% Crit. Chance) **Right Hand: Cleaver (+10 Atk) *Inventory: None *Skills: **'''Double Swing: '''Attack twice at one turn, doesn't override turn. (MP: ATK/2 = 9) *Current Quests: **None *Extra Locations unlocked: **None Save File PRIOR to this Blog PostEdit Exploding Banana Can I join? I might be a bit late :P Logologologol Sure! PrologueEditEdit There's something inside that generator that's causing all this chaos! You know it! Your adventure is coming to an end! As you approach the final portal, you see ILikeBloons battling 3 Cyboloids BattleEditEdit Cyboloid 1 HP: 300, Atk: 100, Def: 100, Spd: 100, MP: 0, Crit. Chance: 10%, Skill: None Cyboloid 2&3 (same as above) :P Lol I'm just lazy Exploding Banana HP: 1200, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Items: Hyper Bomb: Deals 500 HP damage to all enemies. Determining Turn... 1-100: Cyboloid 1, 101-200: Cyboloid 2, 201-300: Cyboloid 3, 301-800: Exploding Banana RNG: 168 It's Cyboloid 3's turn! Cyboloid 3 attacks Exploding Banana. Eff Atk.: 100 Accuracy: 1000. Dodge: 1-500, Hit: 501-1500. RNG: 885 It's a hit! Exploding Banana HP: 1100 Determining Turn... RNG: 324 It's Exploding Banana's turn! 1. Attack. 2. Defend. 3. Use Skills. 4. Use Items. 5. Skip Turn. 6. Give Up. 7. Escape. (NOT available) 10. Do something else. Exploding Banana Megatron Shockwave! (3) Logologologol EB MP LEFT 500 - 160 = 340 CYBERLOID 1 EFF DEF 73 CYBERLOID 1 HP 400 - (300 - 73) ≤ 0 CYBERLOID 1 DIED CYBERLOID 2 EFF DEF 60 CYBERLOID 2 HP 400 - (300 - 60) ≤ 0 CYBERLOID 2 DIED CYBERLOID 3 EFF DEF 99 CYBERLOID 3 HP 400 - (300 - 99) ≤ 0 CYBERLOID 3 DIED YOU GET 15000 XP You see ILikeBloons fighting with Alpha. Alpha: GIVE ME A BREAK! BattleEditEdit Alpha: HP: 2500, Atk: 750, Def: 500, Spd: 750, MP: 1200 Skills: Dystopia Blaster: Deals 3000 HP to 1 enemy. Needs to charge for 2 turns. MP cost: 600 (MP is only used when fully charged) Exploding Banana HP: 1100/1200, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 340/500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Items: Hyper Bomb: Deals 500 HP damage to all enemies. Determining Turn... 1-500: Exploding Bananan, 501-1250: Alpha RNG: 396 Exploding Bananan's turn! 1. Attack. 2. Defend. 3. Use Skills. 4. Use Items. 5. Skip Turn. 6. Give Up. 7. Escape. (NOT available) 1000000. Do something else. Protip: I recommend you to give up and get you straight ahead to victory death because this boss is actually impossible. Exploding Banana 10000000. Slap Alpha in the face. Really hard. Logologologol EB USED FIST! EFF ATK: 50 (Lowdam'd) CRIT: 88 NO CRIT HIT: 863 HIT EFF DEF: (I skip this, whatever the def is, Completely def'd) Aplha: Huh, HOW DARE YOU TO SLAP ME!? Alpha becomes angry, ATK +25%, DEF -25% (Tell me if i shouldn't...) DETERMINATING TURN 320 Exploding Banana's turn! Alpha: COME ON! 1. Attack. 2. Defend. 3. Use Skills. 4. Use Items. 5. Skip Turn. 6. Give Up. 7. Escape. (NOT available) 1000. Do something else. Exploding Banana 4. Logologologol EB USED ATTACK EFF ATK: 115 CRIT: 77 NO CRIT DODGE: 5278 HIT EFF DEF: 503 ALPHA HP: 2500 - (115 - 503 ≤ 0) = 2500 + 378 = 2878 Alpha: YOU WILL NEVER GET ME DETERMINATING TURN 692 Alpha's turn! Alpha Used Skill! Charging 1/2 DETERMINATING TURN 910 Alpha's turn! Alpha Used Skill! Charging 2/2 Charged! DETERMINATING TURN 966 Alpha's turn! Alpha Used Skill! EB HP = 1200 - 3000 ≤ 0 EB DIED ... Alpha: Now I can at least rest... until that ILikeBloon has decided what to do... ... Chapter 1EditEditEdit You and Wacky woke up in Miyu's Mansion. Miyu: Good morning. So just like all other players, your suit and cannon have been stolen and you've been like this ever since my friend brought you here. Btw, you'll feel weak soon... Bana's stats reverted! Miyu: So... I only have this Kitchen Knife to give you. I don't have more other items to give you. Will you accept it? Miyu offers you a Kitchen Knife! Kitchen Knife: +10% Crit. Chance. 1. Accept offer 2. Reject offer 3. Duel with Miyu 5. Do something else. Exploding Banana 1. Logologologol Miyu: Well, Logo took my old clock and Tasty took the pearl... so I don't really think I have something else to give you,... Oh wait, didn't I say there are no more items I can give you? Anyway, here is your kitchen Knife! You got the Kitchen Knife! Equip it? 1. Yes 2. No Miyu: Ok, now you can go around town. I suggest you looking at the Job Board first to register for a Class! Day 1, Morning (time only begins to count here) 1. Go to Hotel 2. Go to Job Board 3. Go to Armor Shop 4. Go to Weapons Shop 5. Go to Jewelry Shop 6.. Go to Alchemist 7. Go to City Hall 8. Go to the Clocktower 9. Go to Library 10. Duel with Miyu 11. Do something else. (Or go somewhere else :S) 7 actions left until Afternoon. Exploding Banana 1. (equip the kitchen knife) then 2. (go to the job board) I WANT MUH FREE EQUIPMENT Logologologol You're now at the Job Board. What will you do? 1. Register for a Class 2. Check quests 3. Post something on the board 4. Do something else Exploding Banana 1. Logologologol Which class do you want to be in? 1. Warrior 2. Sniper 3. Assassin 4. Guardian 5. Knight 6. Berserker 7. Commando 8. Magician BTW. gonna make your own blog for it Exploding Banana 6. OH YEAH! ACHIEVEMENT GET! Category:Blog posts